Active Mind of a Quiet Elf
by ashlyns
Summary: What was going through our favorite Elf's mind during the Fellowship of the Ring? What were all the rude comments he longed to throw at his companions? He's not the quiet, perfect elf everyone thinks he is...
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I have to admit, I am only halfway through reading the Fellowship of the Ring so I'm unsure as to the events in the book and can only go by the movie. I'm sorry to all you hardcore fans who have read the book if I get anything wrong. Forgive me. But, for the select few out there who haven't read the book, then you may be interested in this. Please, if you know of anything different then what I have read, tell me and I will happily change it. My story will chronicle the Fellowship of the Ring and be from Legolas' point of view, later with some humor hopefully.

P.S. My Elvish is a little rusty.

P.S.S I'm hoping to make this more funny as the story goes on. I've read a few fan fictions and they all make Legolas very prissy. I'll make him prissy but not to much so, just general comments and there will be no slash!

Thanx.

**In the Active Mind of a Quiet Elf….**

**Chapter One: Arrival in Rivendell**

Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood, raced through the forest, his mind blank and tall ancient trees whipped past and ruins crumbled around him. His father had sent him on a mission to Rivendell with news of the creature Gollum and he was not going to disappoint his father…again.

Images floated to his mind, unimportant most, but all jumbled up and broken in places. He tried to block it all out but his mind forbid him from doing so and small things crept in. His father was very unhappy about that tiny incident with the she-elf that brought them breakfast in the morning…

Legolas shook his head and glanced to his left. One of his riding companions, more like a prison guard, had finally caught up to him and unconsciously he was disappointed. Obviously he'd need a faster horse. The other was no where to be seen. Smiling slightly, Legolas spurred his horse faster, jumping him over a broken log. Directly in his path was a large boulder. He shifted his weight to the left and passed it by mere inches.

Ahead, the scouts of Rivendell stood guard on platforms high above the forest floor. Legolas wouldn't have noticed them had he not been so watchful of his surroundings but they made no move to stop the three riders as they thundered past and mounted a hill, horses jumping under them as they strained to keep their pace.

Rivendell stood peaceful and alighted by the afternoon sun in a valley, cascading waterfalls filling a river that ran through her, threatening to overflow tranquil banks of pebbles and grass. Legolas's horse was the first to hit the steep, rocky path to the city and he leaned back until the quiver of arrows on his back threatened to spill their load.

As the bottom of the path evened out, he leaned forward and clicked twice sending his horse at full tilt across the short road and through an old stone archway. With his weight, he signaled the horse to slow and dismounted, pulling his horse to a full stop (for he was still moving). Behind him, his companions caught up and also dismounted but he ignored them. The city was more beautiful then he had ever imagined with high white towers, intricately carved statues, bell shaped roofs and gardens spanning as far as the eye could see. His elven eyes followed the lines of buildings, taking in the beauty all around him. This was as far from Mirkwood as it could get.

One of his companions came to his elbow and waited patiently as the Prince had a good look around before taking the reins from him. "I do not know how long until the meeting." He said simply, taking stride alongside Legolas who desperately wished the elf would let him take his own horse.

"Neither do I." Legolas answered. A well dressed young elf was coming towards them up the path, behind him walked three others. The young elf greeted them with a bow of his head and a small smile.

"I am Earendur, son of Taurnil." He said, "We'll take your horses and stable them, have no worry." The three elves behind him took the horses, Legolas' companions following behind. Legolas stayed where he was. As impressive as the stables were sure to be, he had more interest in the rest of Rivendell. "Aragorn wishes to see you."

Legolas' mind was brought back sharply and he stared at Earendur as if not hearing him properly. Aragorn? He was here? Legolas smiled to himself. He hadn't seen Aragorn in years; it was fast approaching the time for another meeting.

"Lead me to him." Legolas instructed. Earendur bowed his head and swept off gracefully, following a stony path towards a larger house with towering pillars that cracked in a few places and vines snaked down from the slanted roof to its base.

Legolas took in the sights and sounds all around him. After days of traveling from Mirkwood, it felt good to finally stop for a while…without his guards tailing him. Glancing behind him, he sighed in relief to find them still absent and turned his attention back to the hall with which he had been led.

There was an open balcony to the far end where he could have a better view of the valley. Two elves stood there with their backs to him and neither turned as he passed. They were deep in conversation and he was able to pick up a few parts but generally ignored them. They were talking about Dwarves and Legolas had never had an interest in the small, annoying, gruff creatures. Anything that preferred to spend it's time underground and dig for gold, in his opinion, should stay there. They had no business in the elven world.

Earendur led him down a hall and into an open courtyard with a sweeping stone floor and overhanging trees. Earendur stopped and gestured for Legolas to continue. "Just across there." Earendur said simply. Legolas bowed his head in thanks and took the stairs down two at a time, crossing the courtyard soundlessly.

There was another, shorter hallway with open, glassless floor to ceiling windows. Tree branches floated in and hung high over the hallway floor. Legolas stopped at the end of the hallway and watched them for a moment, mentally noting the small spider who was dangling in his path. Stepping forward, he reached out and grabbed it gently, placing it on the wall. He really didn't want it in his hair.

There was a wooden door with ancient runes around the top at the end of the hallway and Legolas guessed that was where Aragorn was. Stepping up to the door, he swept his light purple/gray cloak out of his way and knocked softly on the door. There was silence inside for a few seconds and then footsteps, booted footsteps, walking swiftly across the floor.

Aragorn's face appeared in the doorway, expressionless for a moment before a smile spilled across his face and he pulled the door open wider, laughing as he looked Legolas up and down.

"Vendui." (Greetings) Legolas said, smiling back. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and Legolas returned the gesture. "Cormamin lindua ele lle." (My heart sings to see thee).

"Nae saian luume." (It has been to long) Aragorn answered. Legolas laughed and let his hand drop. 'Only for you.' He said in his mind as his friend stepped aside and let him into the room. It was like the rest of Rivendell, slightly rustic but with an indescribable beauty. There was a bed in the far corner, next to an open window. Legolas could see they were on a rise and the window opened up to a sheer drop above the forest floor. The bedspread was of yellow/gold silk and the pillows were silver. An intricately carved table stood beside the bed, a silver candle sitting on top. There was also a black leather bound book and a cup of untouched water. Turning, he found Aragorn watching him.

"Lle ume quel." (You look good) Legolas said, unsnapping his cloak and laying it across the bed. Aragorn was silent for a while and then came closer, shaking his head. "Sut naalle umien?" (How are you doing).

"Lle auta yeste'." (You go first) Aragorn answered. Legolas laughed lightly and looked around. It was not as nice as a guest would have received in his kingdom.

"Manka lle merna." (If you wish) Legolas answered, and then proceeded to tell Aragorn small portions of his journey, starting with the river where one of his guards lost a few leaf wrapped packs of bread. They he explained the goblins they saw on the pass and, lastly, the race to Rivendell. He told Aragorn of his father's disappointment (but not why) and the reason he was to see Elrond.

Aragorn shook his head and sat down on the bed. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here) Legolas asked. Aragorn explained all about a little hobbit named Frodo and a ring. He told Legolas about black riders and how Frodo was injured. Legolas listened intently and didn't speak until Aragorn was finished.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" (By the sea and stars) Legolas exclaimed under his breath. "Iire naa I'omentien?" (When is the meeting).

"Tul're." (Tomorrow). Aragorn answered. He looked suddenly old and tired. Legolas felt a twinge in his heart, knowing he would live so much longer then his friend.

Getting up and descending, though it was more out of duty then want, to find his companions, Legolas grabbed his cloak and made for the door. Before he managed to open it, Aragorn was holding it open for him. "Tenna' tul're san." (Until tomorrow then) Legolas answered, making his way down the hallway and into the small courtyard. This looked like a far more interesting trip then he had first planned on.


	2. Council of Elrond

Ok, thank you all for the reviews and I will acknowledge them at the end. This chapter doesn't get into Legolas' thoughts until closer to the end when they are many. And, contrary to this chapter, I really don't hate Boromir all that much. LOL.

In the Active Mind of a Quiet Elf

Chapter Two: The Council of Elrond

Legolas and his companions made their way up the steps and into the circle of chairs. There was a platform bathed in midday light, large tree roots falling down to its base on one side, statues on the other and trees stretching on the opposite side of where he stood as far as the eye could see.

There were a few elves from Rivendell already there, in a tight circle to his left, talking in whispers. When they saw Legolas they watched his for a few seconds and then went back to their whispers. Legolas wasn't used to being ignored but didn't let it show as he walked across the platform and took a chair at the far end.

It felt good to be away from Mirkwood and his father but he wasn't really looking forward to the circumstances by which he had been sent. He'd talked to Aragorn earlier that morning and learned there were Dwarves in Rivendell, coming to the meeting. Scowling, he eyed the statues until a few humans arrived, and finally Gandalf and a small person, no doubt Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Gandalf said, stepping into the clearing. Legolas stood and bowed his head to the small Hobbit. They took their seats three away from Legolas. Lord Elrond came a few minutes later, accompanied by four Dwarves.

There was an incoherent murmur from his left as one of his companions stared at the Dwarves who had taken their seats, glaring back. The on second to the left was watching him but Legolas paid him no head because, at that moment, Elrod rose.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." He began. Legolas rolled his eyes. Friends? He was definitely not friends with the Dwarves and Legolas hoped he wouldn't expect the other elves to be either. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fatethis one doom." He looked at the Hobbit beside Gandalf. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Legolas watched the Hobbit move forward to a circular plinth in the middle of the clearing. There, on top he set a ring down. Legolas felt a weird jolt come over him, clenching his stomach and freezing his heart as this soft, evil voice called to him. The Hobbit went back to his seat but Legolas didn't notice. He could hear, as though it came from the ring, his name being called over and over again and, by the shifting of everyone around him, they felt it to. So this was the ring of Mordor.

The human on the other side of the clearing from him spoke, his eyes locked on the ring. His voice sent a jolt through the young elf prince, pulling his desire away and the voice ceased. "So it is true…" He said. From Legolas' left he heard someone say something about the doom of men. Men maybe, but not elves…if couldn't be.

The human on the other side spoke again. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was no gift, it was a curse and this man was a fool to this otherwise. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our peopleall your lands kept safe!" Legolas suddenly realized who this was. It was Boromir of Gondor. His people kept nothing safe, Legolas' people had never profited from Boromir. They kept their own lands safe. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy." 'Give Gondor the weapon pf the enemy'? Legolas would have told Boromir off had not Aragorn stepped in. "Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn said, desperation in his voice. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir wasn't done, though.

"And what would a Ranger know of such matter?" He asked vehemently. Legolas had enough. Standing in one fluent motion, anger flaring, half controlled inside him, he stared at Boromir in anger.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He let the pompous son of the Steward of Gondor take in that news. Smugly, Legolas continued, "You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at his in surprise. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Legolas was surprised that this wasn't getting through the human's head.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas confirmed, hoping to get through his head. Aragorn stood and held up a hand, calling Legolas' attention.

"Hava dad, Legolas." He said gently. Legolas decided reluctantly to follow his friend's command but wasn't happy about it. If he hadn't respected Aragorn so much he would have told him to stick it up his…

"Gondor has no King." Boromir said. "Gondor needs no King." And he returned to his seat. Legolas glared at him. Well, if that man was the steward's son and next in line to take over the throne in the King's stead, no wonder Gondor was in trouble. Legolas looked around at the circle of people. Did anyone else think Boromir was a major idiot, or was it just him?

Legolas, wrapped up in thoughts on Boromir and what he'd like to him, didn't hear what Gandalf said and only half of what Elrond said. "…The ring must be destroyed." Legolas raised an eyebrow. Duh.

One of the dwarves sprang to his feet. "What are we waiting for?" He growled. Raising his ax, he brought it down sharply on the ring. There was a loud crack that hurt Legolas' keen ears and the ax split into a million little pieces, hurling the Dwarf away from the plinth on which the ring stood. Legolas stared at the small ring which was relatively unharmed and, though he was shocked and amazed, he felt a small bit of warmth to the small circle with the explosive power. If it could hurl a dwarf, it was alright in his mind.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess." Legolas looked over at the Dwarf who had been thrown so violently and smirked as one of his companions muttered something about a fool. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." There was silence at this statement and even Legolas had his doubts. "One of you must do this."

One of them? Legolas let his eyes wander over the group. One of them? There were men who would surly fall to it's power, Dwarves which were to stupid and slow…an old wizard a Hobbit and Elves. Well, it would have to be the elves of course but…

"One does not simply walk to Mordor." Oh great, Boromir was talking again. Legolas listened to him, fully aware that what the man was saying was true and surprise that he could fit two words together was bubbling to the surface of his mind. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Vacation! Legolas thought blandly, trying to see this mental Mordor. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas really couldn't stand this guy. They didn't have a choice.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He asked, again springing to his feet. The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli or whatever his name was now also up. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Legolas stared at the small, fat man in wonder. How dare he? Well, Legolas would do a better job then this Gimli any day.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir was continuing but Legolas hardly heard him. He was still watching the ugly Dwarf in mild indignation. This creature was way out of line and his next statement made Legolas seethe.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared. There was a sudden flurry of motion all around them. Legolas' companions had sprung to their feet and were trying to kill the Dwarf but Legolas held them back. This little creature was his, later, when there were no witnesses. "Never trust an elf!"

Suddenly, above all the jumble of voices, Legolas heard a small but clear voice yelling. "I will take it, I will take it!" Turning, Legolas could not see the small Hobbit above the heads of the people around him but he knew it had been the Hobbit who had spoken. Around them, the chatter died.

"…Though I don't know the way." Gandalf moved forward.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." He said, taking his place behind Frodo and looking around at the others. Legolas couldn't believe that this little creature would do this…at least though it wasn't a dwarf.

Aragorn suddenly moved forward and Legolas knew, if Aragorn went, he'd have to go. Aragorn never stayed out of trouble for long. He'd need someone to protect him. Oh man, his father was mad enough already but this was going to give him an untimely…and unlikely, death.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Legolas clenched his jaw and moved forward.

"And you have my bow." He said, standing behind the Hobbit as well.

"And my ax." Legolas felt his heart clench. Damn! That little hairy man was coming to! The stupid Dwarf took his place beside Legolas and looked up at him smugly. The elf ignored him and kept his eyes forward as his fingers itched to find a home on the small creature's neck.

Boromir stepped forward. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He said. Legolas rolled his eyes. Frodo was ten times stronger and braver then Boromir ever could be…and probably in some aspects, bigger. With that satisfying insult in his mind, Legolas didn't interrupt the man for once. "If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." Legolas nodded, they needed more then a dwarf for ineptitude. All great quests had at least two…

Suddenly another Hobbit appeared, running into the main ring. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me!" He yelled, taking a spot beside Frodo.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said blandly. Legolas smiled slightly as yet two more Hobbits ran into the circle.

"Wait! We're coming to!" They yelled. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" One yelled. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing." Legolas mentally nodded. Why didn't Boromir and Gimli listen to that? "That rules you out Pip." One of the Hobbits retorted. Legolas raised his eyebrows. Yes, and it ruled out…

"Nine companions…" Elrond said, eyeing them. Legolas stood straighter and tried not to let any of what he was thinking leak onto his face. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" One of the Hobbits said enthusiastically. "Where are we going?" Legolas almost laughed. Almost.

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Morph: Hey, thanks for the review and the compliment. I hope you liked this chapter.

Isdule07: Thanks for the review. I really hope you like this chapter and please stick with it.

Orlandochick05: Thanks. I really liked my rivendell to, I was trying to describe the city but we really didn't get to see all that much of it. I'm almost there in the book so, maybe they'll describe it there.

DragonHunter200: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. LOL. You'll just have to read faster! No, I'm kidding, but I do hope you liked it. Thank you for the compliments. I won't forget my other stories, I'm just so busy lately and kinda stuck…Twice? Holy. LOL. I can keep the movies straight for the most part. Orlando motivated me…lol.

Southern Gaelic: Sorry about the Elvish, but I probably won't have to much more and if I do it will be a small amount. I get nitpicky to, don't worry. Thanks.

And to anyone else I may have forgotten, I'm sorry. To everyone reading and not reviewing, I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Crebain from Dunland

**Active Mind of a Quiet Elf**

**Chapter 3**

**Crebain from Dunland**

They left Rivendell with a few parting words from Lord Elrond. Legolas had been impatient and wary of their start but, as they passed through the treed glades and finally out into the open plains beyond Rivendell, he began to feel his nerves calm. Gandalf had told them they would hold their course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days and hopefully the Gap of Rohan would be open to them. Legolas was unfazed. Forty days to him was not a substantial amount of time. He only wished the damn Dwarf would shut up.

Legolas ignored the Dwarf for the most part, keeping his tongue like most of his people would. "'Anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I know they're not," Legolas smiled to himself. No, no one was so he might as well not give it. "I'd say we were taking the long way round." Legolas rolled his eyes and, as he did so, they fell on something in the distance. A mass that looked like a cloud but… "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria." Dimly, Legolas felt disheartened. More Dwarves, that's all anyone needed. He wouldn't be able to stand the smell. "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads to Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf answered. Legolas would have applauded him, had he not been so fixed on the thing coming towards them in the sky. It was not an eagle; he would have been able to tell. It reminded him of smoke but their was no source and it was made up of little bodies, like birds. The Hobbits were yelling and screaming, hurting his sensitive ears but he blocked them out the best he could, trying to listen to the rustle of little wings.

"What is that?" Sam asked behind him. Oh, finally someone besides him noticed! It took a Hobbit, one of them lowest to the ground, to see.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said gruffly. That was such a Dwarfish attitude. Unless it sparkled it was of no significance! Oh, how Legolas wanted to strangle him. All the dimwitted comments were starting to weigh on him, making his own senses seem less sharp.

"It's moving fast…against the wind." Boromir said. Legolas could have yelled at him. Anyone could have figured that out, even the dwarf!

There was suddenly, born on the wind, a small squawk followed by another, slightly more pitchy one. It was then that Legolas realized what the birds were. He was losing his touch. "Crebain from Dunland!" Shit!

"Hide!" From Aragorn, "Merry! Frodo!" from Boromir, And the scrambling of the rest assaulted his senses as he dove underneath a bush and watched through the branches as the Crebain flew over. Mentally he cursed himself for not picking up on them sooner. This was why Elves didn't live around humans and other less…how should he put it? Legolas pushed it from his mind and waited until the birds had flow over head before crawling out of his bush. That was so undignified.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said grimly. Legolas could care less who had sent them. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Turning his eyes to the mountains above him, Legolas felt his heart sink. Caradhras! Why hadn't he just stayed home?

They'd been climbing for a long while now. Legolas had lost count of time; his mind had wandered for a while now, past the snowy slopes and down to the trees of Mirkwood as waking dreams had pulled him under. Once or twice he'd woken to the sound of the cursed Dwarf's voice born on the wind towards him, and once when Aragorn had tapped him on the shoulder. Being an elf, he was able to sleep and walk at the same time but it didn't stop him from drifting left or right with the wind.

Now he was fully awake and content to watch the snow blowing across the perpetual white around him as his feet sunk lightly into the packed trenched the others forged ahead of him. He could have led the way but the Wizard was ahead and there was really no point anyway. The Hobbits would have still struggled through the snow and Boromir would still be muttering behind him.

It wasn't until Frodo fell and rolled across the snow to Aragorn's feet did Legolas catch a snippet of what the man was saying. As Frodo's small "ungh!" met Legolas' ears, he turned to see the small creature being picked up by Aragorn. Boromir started off back down the mountain with a small, "The ring!"

Legolas didn't move, nor did anyone else. Below, he could see Frodo desperately searching his chest and Boromir picking up something from the snow. By the glint of it as it swung from his hand, Legolas knew it was the ring.

They stood there, below for a small while and Legolas felt himself growing impatient. He may have all the time in the world but this was going to be a long climb. He felt it was better to get it over with soon…

"Boromir!" Aragorn called. Legolas watched Boromir's back but the man hadn't changed position. He was still staring at the ring, his breathing fast and shallow.

"What's going on?" One of the Hobbits whispered behind him. Legolas really wished they would stay quiet for a second. He wanted to hear what was being said below, if anything. Come on, Boromir! Gove back the ring. What was he, five and obsessed with shiny objects?

"It is a strange fate," Legolas could hear Boromir's words faintly with his Elvish hearing. "We should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." He sounded entranced. Yes, he was amazed by shiny objects.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Yes, give the ring to Frodo, please! Legolas could feel his leggings freezing to his…

"As you wish, I care not." Boromir answered. He handed the ring back, shouldered his shield and began climbing up the mountain again. Below, Aragorn's tense body relaxed and his eyes followed Boromir as he passed Gimli and then Legolas, making his way up near the Hobbits. His breath was still coming in heavy increments and his shifting eyes held on Legolas for a moment but he said nothing. Sighing deeply and convinced men were weak, Legolas began climbing again, and eyeing the pony directly in front of him and hoping it had eaten something that was agreeable with its stomach.

To My Reviewers:

Jedi Padfoot: I always seemed to think of Legolas as a little deeper and not as nice as he fronts. But, being an elf, he wouldn't let it show. I hope you liked it.

Kirsten: Thanks, I'm glad it made you laugh. I really want to make it funnier though.

Elf771: I thought of him as cynical after I watched the second movie and he says they are all gonna die. It was so touching to see a deeper him. I'm lucky to live in Canada? Thanks, I guess. I'm curious as to why though. LOL, it snowed here for the last week (where I am) and it's supposed to be warm! Where are you from?

Southern Gaelic I hope the whole Legolas/Gimli thing has gotten a little better. Thanks, and keep reading.

morph lol, I'm glad you like it. Keep reading, I really want to make It funnier.   


And to anyone I may have missed or isn't reviewing, thank you.   



	4. Pass of Caradhras

This Chapter isn't as good as the last ones but I couldn't think of much. The next one will be better…I hope. Sorry everyone!

Active Mind of a Quiet Elf

Chapter 4

The Pass of Caradhras

The fellowship plodded through the snow ahead of him, up to their wastes in the cold white silver. Legolas watched with weary eyes the mountain pass ahead of them and the sheer drop to their right. Maybe they'd get lucky and the Dwarf would fall somewhere. He's shouldn't hope though…

The whisper of the wind was not stilled but Legolas could feel its cool breath on his face change. Slowly, he moved past the fellowship, feeling Aragorn's eyes following him, and came to a small rise in the snow; thanking the Valar he was so light. Blinking blinding snow from his eyes he stared at the abyss around him. There was a voice…

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _It called. Legolas didn't understand. What loser called out into a storm? He knew what ever the words were; they were evil and not meant to help them in the least.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas called over his shoulder. Yes, a fell voice on the air. Could this get any worse?

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf screamed. Now Legolas understood. That stupid white wizard was trying to bring them down on the mountain instead of coming and trying to get them himself. He was probably comfortable in his little tower, eating cakes. Legolas seriously hoped he'd choke…or get fat. Either way…

A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the mountain top above him bringing boulders tumbling down. They missed and Legolas couldn't help but smirk. Well, well, well, Saruman was getting sloppy in his old age. He couldn't get them in one fell swoop!

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called anxiously. Legolas couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yes! Saruman was bringing down the mountain! It was so great Aragorn picked up on that. That was probably why the boulders were falling down around them. Legolas would have pointed out that it was also snowing but he didn't think the scared man could have handled it. "Gandalf, we must turn back!" Finally, something intelligent came out of him.

"No." Gandalf called back. Climbing out of the deep trench of snow he had created, the grey wizard managed to perch himself on the snow beside Legolas, his hands outstretched in the direction of the voice. Legolas was amazed he could walk on the snow. Why hadn't he been doing it the whole time? Wizards…

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _He called out into the wind. Legolas listened to his words but Saruman's were blending. The mountain would surly get confused on who to listen to and he had the distinct impression the white wizard was stronger.

Lighting flashed through the sky, blinding him. Legolas turned dimming eyes upwards as the top of the mountain spewed snow over them. Reaching out, he grabbed the stupid wizard who wasn't moving, and pulled him up against the wall just as the snow washed over him. It entered his eyes, his nose, his mouth, down his shirt…down his pants!

Soon the thundering above him stilled and he sat in the snow, silent, his hand clasped over the wizard's arm. Reaching out, he started clearing snow from above him and soon he pushed his head through the flakes to breath in the fresh air. He couldn't hear, there was snow packed so tightly into his ears, he didn't think he'd get it out until spring next year when it melted!

Snowy heads were popping up everywhere. Despite himself, Legolas smiled to see even the damn dwarf was alright. He knew in a couple of hours he would wish Gimli had fallen off a cliff but for now his joy to see everyone alright, though slightly frost bitten outweighed his hatred and annoyance. Climbing out of his tomb with some difficulty owing to the large pile up of snow under his clothing, Legolas reached out and pulled the small Dwarf out from under the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called. Legolas agreed, though still wondering if he'd just thought of that. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled back over the swirling wind and snow. Legolas was hardly listening. He was shaking his legs trying to get snow out of his leggings.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it." Legolas stopped shaking and looked down at the red-head below him. "Let us go through the mines of Moria." Oh yeah, that was intelligent. He'd heard some about Moria but…

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf called. Well, it could be worse, they could let Gimli decide. "Frodo?"

Legolas couldn't see the little Hobbit's face but the pause was enough. It was worried to…or really cold.

"We will go through the mines." He called. Legolas knew this was going to be a disaster.

"So be it." Gandalf answered. It took them a while to make it out of the deep snow and down the mountain.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli breathed. Legolas looked up and saw the large grey rock wall rising above them. From all Gimli had told him while they traveled down the mountain, he wouldn't shut up, Legolas was not feeling too excited. More dwarves, he could almost smell them…

To My Reviewers:

morph: I'm glad you liked that line. I'm sorry about how long it took and how bad this chapter was. The next one will be better, I swear.

CAD equals scondrl: LOL, thank you for helping me.

Jedi Padfoot: Thank you.

shikon-angel32: I wish I could speak elvish but it's complicated and I have no patience to learn. I barely got through French! Thanks for reading.

Southern Gaelic: That chapter may be next or I'll break it up into two…no probably the one after next. Anyway, that one will be great. Keep reading.


	5. Mines of Moria

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait between updates, I was taking finals at school and they took up all my time. But, school is out and I'm in grade 12 now! I'm a little scared about this new grade and I now my updates will be really messed up in the coming year but whatever. Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Active Mind of a Quiet Elf

Chapter 5

Mines of Moria

A wide, dark lake stretched out beside them. Legolas looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of being watched from its depths. Dimly, he hoped that if anything was to suddenly spring from the lake, it would start at the back and work it's way up to him. He could certainly outrun any of his companions, even Aragorn.

Smiling evilly, and knowing he'd never do anything of the sort…well, maybe to the Dwarf…Legolas continued to walk steadily along the rocky path. Frodo, who was directly in front of him, slipped, his large foot falling into the lake with a loud _splash_.

Legolas glanced nervously out at the dark lake but nothing stirred save for the ripples of the disturbance Frodo had caused. Cursing the Halfling under his breath, Legolas tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

They reached a smooth place in the high stone wall and Legolas watched Gandalf curiously as he approached the wall. There was nothing there that he could see. It was simply a rock wall, grimy and dirty from years of wear and weather. Why did Dwarves have to make their halls so complicated and hard to find? They weren't a complicated race, mentally. It boggled Legolas' mind how they could be so infuriating.

"Now, let's see. Ithildin," Gandalf whispered the last word. Legolas squinted through the dark and could now see what the wizard could see. There were etched markings in the door and the old man was running his fingers along them, trying to clear them off. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Turning, he looked up at the clouded moon.

As the clouds shifted and the moon was revealed, Legolas heard quite distinctly the sound of wolves howling close by. Tensing, he hoped the wizard could get done what ever he was doing, and fast. Legolas couldn't believe that wolves could be worse then Dwarves and Moria but he had to believe that the other members of the Fellowship wouldn't be too pleased. At least no one would protest to him shooting a wolf.

The etches in the doors began to glow. Legolas gazed at it in dim wonder that something so beautiful could guard a home of Dwarves. It was sick irony, really. Gandalf gazed at it proudly, as though he himself had etched it. Gimli stared opened mouthed at the shinning doorway before him. Legolas, on the other hand, was a little pissed off that it was here and not guarding an Elven home!

Aragorn, who was some distance behind him, could obviously sense Legolas' anger because he whispered, "Peace, Legolas." Though no one else heard him, Legolas certainly did.

Gandalf approached the wall and lifted his ugly staff. Pointing out each rune with his spoke word, Gandalf told them what the wall said. _"As though we are children." _Legolas thought dryly.

"It reads "The doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."" Gandalf announced. Legolas' brow furrowed.

_"Damn Dwarves and their cryptic ways." _Shifting on his feet, he rubbed his hands on his leggings, staring at Gandalf who stilled looked overly smug as though he knew more then they did…which he probably did.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, voicing but everyone, but obviously not Gandalf, was thinking.

Gandalf…good old Gandalf, knew right away. "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

"_Simple enough…if you know the password." _Legolas thought, looking back at Aragorn who seemed to be thinking the same thing. They shared a look before Legolas returned his gaze the Gandalf. If he knew what he was doing…?

"_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_" _(Gate of the Elves open now for me) _Gandalf said in a booming voice. Legolas nervously glanced at the lake but nothing moved on the calm water.

Legolas felt Pippin shift below him and glanced down. The Hobbit looked up, disappointment and boredom shinning in his eyes. "Nothing's happening." He said simply, indicating the doors. Legolas swallowed blandly.

"_Thank you, Lord of the Obvious." _Legolas sighed and walked away from the group as Gandalf pitifully tried to open the doors with the force of his small body. It was a sad sight and Legolas wished not to be present at it.

As he climbed onto the roots of on the trees standing guard over the door and the lake, he unhooked his bow and an arrow, while listening to Gandalf complain dully. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, men and Orcs."

Legolas whistled under his breath and stared out at the water. Gandalf was certainly older then he had believed. No wonder his brain had gone flat.

For at least an hour they waited, Gandalf trying every spell he could think of. Legolas, whose eyes were still on the water, tense and waiting, listened dully to the conversations all around him.

"_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!_" (_Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)_ Why did it have to be a gate of the elves but a threshold to Dwarven halls? The humiliation. Somewhere further away, Aragorn was unsaddling Bill and whispering words of comfort to Sam.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." He told Sam comfortingly. Legolas knew how close anyone could grow to a horse and pittied the small Hobbit immensely.

"Bye, bye Bill." Sam said quietly, obvious tears in his eyes. Legolas heaved a deep sigh and kept his eyes on the water, listening. Farther away then before, the woves still howled in their midnight dance.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn announced. Legolas wished the Ranger wouldn't tease the poor Hobbit.

"_He might know the way home," _Legolas thought glancing over at the pony who was dissolving away into the dark, _"But, with those wolves out there, Bill is probably going to end up as the evening meal." _

Suddenly, a loud splash shook Legolas from his musings about the pony meat and turned it to the water. The two younger Hobbits had handfuls of rocks and were chucking them far out into the lake.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn hissed at them. Even as he spoke, Legolas watched ripples forming on the lake. Glancing over at the bank, he saw the Dwarf had taken no notice of this, which was good.

Gandalf's words had faded. He'd given up. Legolas was happy because his incessant chanting had become most tiresome. Unfortunately, the lake now worried him more then the threat of little hairy men and women in the caves behind him.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said suddenly. Legolas wasn't listening; he'd tensed, watching the ripples moving across the lake. Why hadn't he stayed home? Why! "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Oh, don't ask the Elf or anything. He asks the wizard, who can't even remember a password to a mine!

"_Mellon" _Gandalf answered. A loud creaking, grinding sound bounced off the walls around them. Legolas turned swiftly and watched as the doors slid open. _"Gandalf couldn't remember a simple word such as friend! Friends Dwarves and Elves are not but he should have remembered friend!" _

Walking carefully across the roots, Legolas fell in step with the rest of the Fellowship, right behind Gimli who, again, wouldn't shut up.

"Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli announced. Legolas rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait, truly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Sounded gross. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Legolas bristled at the word 'friend'. Not only was it the reason they had waited so long outside, but also Gimli had directed it at him. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"_Well…if it smells like a mine and has Dwarves in it then…" _Legolas held his thoughts and stared around. There were bodies everywhere…Dwarf bodies and they were no where near fresh. They looked as though they had been dead for a long time. The mine reeked of death; Legolas had just thought it had been the Dwarves.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir announced. Gimli began rushing around, saying 'no' over and over again. As he gave a particularly painful scream, Legolas placed his foot on one of the bodies and yanked out an arrow protruding from it.

Holding it up so he could see, he felt his heart clench. _"Damn it! We've been led into a trap! I knew the Dwarf was no good!" _Throwing the arrow away from him in disgust, Legolas pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. "Goblins!"

Everyone was tense now. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir announced. Legolas had to agree. This had been a bad idea from the beginning. His panicked mind turned to Frodo. That little Hobbit… "Now get out, get out!"

Legolas began backing up slowly, staring through the dark at the stairs near by. It was when he heard a panicked cry that he turned, "Strider!"

There was something wrong with the Hobbits and, as a large tentacle rose out of the water, Legolas saw why. Rushing towards the commotion outside, an outstretched skeletal Dwarf hand snagged on his boots. With a protesting cry from Gimli, Legolas kicked at it and it broke off with a loud snap.

His first arrow hit the creature in the tentacle holding Frodo above the water. It didn't even flinch so Legolas aimed another arrow as Aragorn and Boromir jumped into the fray.

Shooting soon became difficult. Though he let one arrow fly after another, he couldn't be sure of exactly where the creature was going to position itself and where Boromir, Aragorn and Frodo were going to be at any given time.

Suddenly, with a powerful thrust from Aragorn the creature let go and the Ranger caught the Hobbit. Gandalf, who stood as uselessly as the Hobbits at Legolas' side, called out, "Into the mines!"

From the water, the two men now tried to get back desperately. Legolas shot over their heads holding off the creature. "Legolas!" Boromir called out.

"_Yes, yes, I'm shooting!" _Legolas growled in his mind as Aragorn yelled, "Get into the caves!" Once the men had made it to the shore, Legolas hightailed it into the mines at the creature crawled onto the open door, pulling down pieces of rock with it's weight.

When everyone was far enough back, they turned, Legolas grabbed onto Aragorn's arm as the light from the moon was replaced with suck a rich black, not even he could see through it.

The sound of heavy breathing told him he was alive. Legolas stood perfectly still until Gandalf said, "We now have but one choice." The light from his staff came on and Legolas closed his eyes briefly from the pain it flared in his head. He could have warned them, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Legolas agreed. Maybe some Dwarves had survived after all.

Clutching his bow, Legolas followed directly behind the wizard, glancing back at Gimli, then the Hobbits, then the men. "Quietly now." Gandalf said, even though everyone was silent. Great, he was losing his hearing to. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Legolas reached back and checked his quiver, counting the arrows he found there.

Good, there was enough! A four day journey, in the dark…with the Dwarf! He'd need at least one to shoot himself.

To My Reviewers:

**KYO19: **(Chapter 4 and 2) He could still smell them because his nose is so sensitive and the Dwarves lived there for a while. I can still smell the people that lived in my new house before me (mainly because they smoked) so it's not unbelievable.

**Megara: **Thank you and thanks for the review.

**morph****** Hey! Thanks and thanks for the review!

**Faerlas**: Thanks and thanks for the review!

****


	6. The Cave Troll

**Hey everyone, sorry it was such a wait so here is a large chapter. Hope you all like it and thanks for the reviews!**

**Active Mind of a Quiet Elf**

**Chapter 6**

**The Cave Troll**

They followed Gandalf through twisting passages, cut into the sides of the large rocks surrounding them or else crossing rickety bridges that swayed dangerously, spanning large black gaps below them. Legolas' expert eyes couldn't see more then a few hundred feet into the darkness ahead but he, unlike the rest, had no trouble seeing small breaks in the rocks beneath their feet.

The dank smell of stale air filled his lungs with every breath and he rubbed at his chest slightly, panicked. Even his father's halls, underneath the caves in Mirkwood, were not as dark as this, nor as perilous.

A high staircase spanned above them and they began to climb, Legolas still sticking close to Gandalf and his small light. Behind him he could hear curses and muttered oaths…even the Dwarf was complaining. Legolas blocked them from his mind and concentrated on the mines around him, trying to listen into the dark for any sound of danger. The skeletons of Dwarves, cobwebs and lethal looking stalagmites around him didn't ease his mind any.

The sound of scraping behind him made him turn his head. Pippin had slipped on the stairs and slid down on top of Merry.

"Pippin!" The other Hobbit admonished. Seeing he was alright, Legolas continued to climb.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached an open 'room' of sorts. There were three hallways leading off of it, through squarish openings cut into the rock. The stairs twisted and turned and a large jut was formed in the middle, over a small pit between the doorways. Legolas chuckled softly. It looked slightly like a dirty picture Aragorn had once shown him. He wondered if the human was thinking the same thing as he was. Gandalf stopped on his way the far left door and stood still, staring at them all.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said suddenly. Legolas stopped dead and felt Frodo walk into him. No memory of this place! How could he not remember Moria of all places, with its twisting passages and it's stale air…and, he shuddered to think, the other things.

Heaving a deep sigh, he turned back to the other members of the Fellowship and gave Aragorn a dirty look. It was, after all, the man's fault. They moved into the small dip between the doorways.

Boromir sat down on the stairs in front of Legolas and stared off into the darkening gloom far below them. Legolas hitched up his bow and wrapped his arms around it, leaning his slender cheek against the cool of the wood. Aragorn took a stand beside him and looked at him for a long moment.

"Yes, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Mani uma lle merna?" (What do you want?) Aragorn shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you mad at me?" Legolas shook his head. Although he would like nothing more then to stay angry at Aragorn he could not. It really wasn't his fault. "Gandalf then?" Legolas let his eyes wander to the old Wizard sitting with his back to them on the stone outcropping.

"Ianter." (Old One) Legolas muttered spitefully.

"You are angry with him?" Legolas reluctantly shook his head and Aragorn sighed. "I am also worried."

"Uuma dela." (Don't worry) Legolas said simply, turning his eyes down the stairs as well. Aragorn smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I won't. Rest." And with that, Aragorn sat down on the steps beside Boromir and pulled out his pipe. As he filled it, Legolas looked down to his right. Merry and Pippin were sitting beside him, relaxing against the stone wall.

He turned his attention back to the stalagmite that hung in front of them and stared at its glittering depths.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked his small friend quietly. Legolas raised his eyes and glanced up at Gandalf who was still sitting on his rock, thinking. If Legolas didn't have the restrictions of the Fellowship, he'd find a way out himself but, under the circumstances…

"I think we are." Merry answered. Legolas grinned, despite himself. At least he wasn't letting Pippin onto false hope.

"Shh, Gandalf's thinking." Sam admonished. Legolas didn't know if the wizard was thinking or if he were simply going into a fit of senile mind blanking.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered again, ignoring Sam's words.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry." Legolas rolled his eyes and stared at his stalagmite again, thinking about Gandalf as Frodo crawled over the stairs towards the old man. If Legolas' father, Thranduil could see him in such company now…a Dwarf? Thranduil would have a heart attack. As for Hobbits, Frodo's uncle had freed the Dwarves years before when they had been in Mirkwood's prison. Then there was Boromir, in himself a mighty man and Aragorn, whom Thranduil had learned to deal with. Gandalf had always been held in high respect but it seemed he was slowly loosing his touch.

"There is something down there." Frodo said to the wizard, his voice startled and slightly strangled. Legolas was shaken out of his thoughts and stared down the stairs, into the darkness. There was in deed something moving below, leaping from rock to rock. It was crouched low and, now that he was focused, he could hear its hissing breath.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answered. Legolas stiffened at the name and all other sounds seemed to be blocked from him, all other sight drained. Gollum, the very named made him well with anger. That damn, skulking creature escaped his people and, more importantly, his father.

Legolas again thought of the incident with the She-Elf. His father was still displeased with him…maybe, if he brought Gollum back?

"My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf's words brought him back. How long had he been standing there staring at the dark shadow below, Legolas didn't know but again he fell into his own world until Gandalf brought him back for a second time.

"Ah! It's that way." Finally, the old codger remembered! Glancing back at the creature below one last time, Legolas placed himself behind the rest of the group and listened intently to the sounds of heavy foot falls before him…and the wet slaps of bear feet behind.

They walked for a while before coming into a large cavern. Legolas could see pillars around him, looming out of the dark. Were they in a hall?

"Let me risk more light." Gandalf muttered, cupping his lighted staff and blowing on the crystal inside. As the crystal illuminated it dazzled Legolas' eyes. They were indeed in a hall…a monstrous one. Against his will, he felt himself in deep awe. How could something so grand and beautiful be left to the Dwarves? They couldn't even see the top of the pillars, they were so short and stubby they'd fall over if they craned their necks too much.

Humored by the thought of Gimli falling over backwards, his stumpy legs kicking in the air, Gandalf's words hardly penetrated his brain. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf city, Dwarrowdelf." Elf being the last part, he thought with disdain. No wonder it was beautiful.

"That's an eye opener, make no mistake." Sam muttered, awe in his voice. Legolas' mind's eyes changed to accompany Sam, rolling on his back, his legs in the air after trying to look as high as the pillars.

Mentally, he shook himself. He was such a child! Legolas spotted the open doorway before the others did. A shaft of light was visible, hitting a square stone dais much like a tomb.

"Haugh!" Gimli cried, lunging forward with much more swiftness then Legolas would have thought the ugly little creature possessed. He raced towards the open door and into the room beyond before anyone could stop him. He didn't even stop when Gandalf called his name.

Gimli fell to his knees before the crypt and began sobbing, muttering the words "No!" over and over again. Legolas stood farther back, beside Aragorn, watching the sickening scene unfolding before him. Although Gimli was a disgusting, weaseling little creature; although Gimli could not smell worse then all other foul things in the realms and though his snores kept Legolas awake at night, there was no doubt that Gimli didn't deserve this pain.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read from the tomb. He sounded slightly sad. "He is dead then."

Gimli just started wailing harder, his small shoulders shaking. Legolas shifted nervously and clenched his bow tighter to his chest. This was most unwise to stop. He didn't see the need in it and the damn Dwarf, no matter how much Legolas felt for him, his cries would awaken every evil thing around them. He had two options; trust Gandalf and let him continue as he picked up a dusty book from the floor, or else shoot the Dwarf and take control of the operation.

He chose the former. "We must move on." Legolas said in a low voice, pleading to Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

"'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'" Gandalf let his last words hang in the dusty air ominously. Even the dwarf stopped his cursed wailing. "'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming.'"

Oh great. Was Legolas the only one with a sound enough mind to realize what this meant? This was a foreshadow if he'd ever heard of one. And then, as though the entire world had fallen apart, Pippin hit the well and a bucket fell from its rim, pulling with it a heavy chain and a skeleton. They clattered down the hole and fell into the darkness. With his acute hearing, Legolas listened with a quickened heart as the noises below fell away into a loud, ringing silence.

There was silence and then Gandalf voiced what Legolas was thinking. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of drumming far below them. Legolas' heart stopped and he cursed the Dwarf now. It was, of course, his fault that they were in this mess. If he hadn't come running into this room then Gandalf wouldn't have read the foreshadow and Pippin wouldn't have touched the well…

"Frodo!" Came Sam's voice. A blue glow illuminated his sword but Legolas didn't need that to tell him what was coming.

"Orcs!" He cried in despair, turning to the open door. Boromir rushed forward to close the door and an arrow hit the wood near his face. He closed the door and turned to Aragorn.

"They have a cave troll." He said. Legolas raced forward and grabbed some weapons, throwing them to the men at the door. They blocked up the rotting wood and then fell back to the hall entrance. Behind them, Gandalf and the small creatures were huddled around and the Dwarf was standing on Balin's tomb. Though he found this to be quite disturbing, Legolas ignored it.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli growled, hefting his axe. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Continue like that," He whispered to himself, "And there will be no Dwarf in Moria too draw breath." And, before he could stop himself, he muttered, "Careful Gimli."

They began hacking the door. A small hole appeared and Legolas shot through it, hitting an Orc in the eye. The creature fell back but more came through. Suddenly, the door broke and wave after wave of Orcs slid into the room. Firing shot after shot, Legolas didn't even think about the arrow he'd need to end his own life.

He battled, completely ignoring the other Fellowship members. Suddenly, a chain swung at his head. Legolas ducked and again the cave troll swung at him. He smiled slightly. There was a slight intelligence behind its eyes, something akin to dimwittedness that he saw in some of his companions (we all know which one). It swung again and stupidly enough wrapped the chain around a pillar. Legolas ran up the chain swiftly and placed his feet on either side of the monster's head.

His shot simply ricocheted off of its rocky head. Legolas leapt down and was immediately engaged in a fight with a vicious little goblin.

"Frodo!" Sam's cry came just as he dispatched of the last orc. Turning, Legolas saw Frodo leaning against the wall, a large spear thrust into his chest. Legolas paled (or as much as an elf can) and started forward. The cave troll turned and he met it, ready to kill the beast once and for all.

The two small Hobbits, Merry and Pippin suddenly leapt onto the troll. Legolas thought it incredibly brave, but even the incredibly brave could be incredibly stupid. The two small creatures began stabbing it on the top of the head, something that seemed utterly pointless, as the top of the head was incredibly rocky and as tough to penetrate as a dwarf's brain. Legolas raised an eyebrow, waiting to shoot. He had to get it just right…then he suddenly realized, he'd been an idiot for setting such an example to these small beings. It had been he who had pointlessly shot an arrow on its head, in the same spot. Legolas cursed himself, hoping their respect for him was still intact and wondering what his father would say.

"Legolas, you idiot." Would be the main thing. Legolas gulped and watched the creatures on the troll's head with mild interest. At least it was slightly entertaining to let them try. The fact that Frodo was dead was still slightly shocked in his mind and he couldn't grasp it just yet. Besides, Aragorn could heal anything…right?

Merry's cry startled him. The Hobbit had been pulled from the troll's back and was now hanging upside down in its massive hand. Gimli rushed forward and chopped at its leg. The troll turned, about to pounce on the dwarf (with Legolas' full backing) when Gandalf rushed forward and beat it off. It let go of Merry who hit the ground with a sickening crunch, his breath knocked out of him.

Well, if he was stupid enough to…Legolas' thoughts trailed off. Gandalf and Gimli were trading blows on the troll's hide, finally getting through it. Suddenly, Gimli was thrown to the ground. Legolas, not really understanding what he was doing, raised his bow and steadied it, waiting with his elf sense for the creature to raise it's head. Forever he knew he'd tell himself that it was because he didn't want to be outdone by and old man and a short thing but he knew, deep down that it was his friends who were in danger and he had to save them. Even the Dwarf.

The troll was looking at its wounds when Pippin, still riding its back, stuck his small little sword into the creature's hide. The troll lifted its head, crying out in anguish and Legolas loosed his arrow. It flew into the creature's neck and instantly delivered a killing blow. The troll staggered where he stood and everyone backed away, Legolas triumphantly. The troll fell forward, throwing the Hobbit off its back and lay motionless, dead.

A strange feeling suddenly came over him and Legolas stepped back a few steps, jolted. In a way he felt sorry for the beast, just doing what it had grown up doing. There had been an innocence in his eyes and he looked up, around the dusty chamber at the rest of the Fellowship, standing around the dead creature as well. They had to destroy the ring so more innocent creatures wouldn't become fouled by Sauran. Grimacing, he realized Frodo was dead and turned to see Gandalf rushing towards the place Frodo and Aragorn had fallen.

Grabbing Merry by the shoulder, Legolas pulled the Hobbit along toward his fallen friend. Relived, he found Aragorn alive when he reached them. The human was crawling towards the small, dead creature and turning him over. As Frodo was turned, the small being moaned and began coughing. Looking over, Legolas saw the surprised look spread across Sam's face and felt his own stomach unclench. He wouldn't admit it or let it show on his face but he was delighted. He'd been right, Aragorn could fix anyone.

It was strange though, Legolas thought as he leaned against a pillar and jumped back ungracefully as a spider descended on him, he could have sworn the injury had been on the Hobbit's other side. The hole in his shirt wasn't in the same place but maybe he had been mistaken?

"He's alive." Sam announced pointlessly. Legolas rolled his eyes. The moaning and heavy breathing were loud enough to make any unknowing elf from here to Rivendell and beyond blush.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo said quietly.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said, also out of breath. Humans got so stressed out. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Awe, Aragorn. The mother of all men. Legolas smiled…or rather smirked.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit then meets the eye." Gandalf said. Frodo dramatically opened his shirt and showed them all the dazzling mithril coat beneath. Legolas felt his breath catch. It was actually, quite beautiful.

"Mithril." Gimli muttered, amazed and for once Legolas was at a loss for a quiet insult, he simply stared. It was as Gimli said, "You are full of surprised, Master Baggins." That Legolas heard it. A sharp whistle of air greeted by others similar. Their battle wasn't over yet. There were goblins coming, fast.

"To the bridge of Kazad-dum!" Gandalf announced. Everyone grabbed their dropped things and hurried out of the room as fast as they could. Legolas felt a strange feeling welling inside of him and for once in his life he felt fear at what waited ahead…true fear.

**TBC…**

**To my reviewers: I'm sorry I can't reply to you all individually but I was told that's not allowed and I really don't want my story to be taken off the net. Thank you all so much. I really loved replying but the stupid rules…anyway, I appreciate it all so much, thank you all. You make my day.**


	7. The bridge of Khazaddum!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait but I was having computer problems. Now I have a free day from school because I got my wisdom teeth pulled and I have to stay home from school today. I thought, what better then to try and forget the pain then sit and write. So, here's the next chapter! It may not be as good as the others…sorry.

**Active Mind of a Quiet Elf**

**Chapter 7**

**The bridge of Khazad-dum!**

They ran as fast as they could from the room, sprinting into the large chamber on the other side with the towering pillars of stone. The amusement he had felt before and the thrill of battle were gone. Cold dread filled him, he hated goblins.

Gandalf was ahead of him, good old Gandalf, always strong and dependable. He would never leave, never. Behind them, the shrill cries of goblins filled their ears. The slaps of flat feet on the stone so loud in his ears he was deaf to all else, even the pounding of him companion's hearts and the quickened speed of his own. They didn't seem to be going fast enough and with a quick glance over his shoulder, he was amazed to see the Hobbits following closely behind.

More goblins were popping out of the darkness, coming up from cracks in the floor. He could see them out of the corners of his eyes but he dare not take his gaze away from Gandalf, who ran with all speed, leading them on. He was, after all, the only one who knew these parts and therefore the only one he could follow, least be trapped in this dreadful, dark Dwarf hole forever. Why the blasted dwarves couldn't build smaller kingdoms, he'd never understand. They were too small to need all this.

Soon, he let himself fall behind, closer to Aragorn should the need arise that he'd have to protect him and the Hobbits. Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf ran ahead, calling out small tidbits of encouragement like hurry, or, in the dwarf's case, profanities. Above them, Legolas could hear more goblins streaming down on them from above. This was worse then he could have imagined.

Suddenly they were surrounded. Huddled into a tight circle, the Fellowship could only raise their weapons and hope fruitlessly to defend themselves against this throng of foul smelling creatures. Legolas eyes watered as he raised his bow, preparing for attack. The smell was making him sick, but it wasn't the only one he sensed. Something different was on the air, approaching, something worse…it smelled like charred hair. He knew the smell, only different. He'd once accidentally set fire to a young elf maiden's hair…a young elf maiden he had liked. Oohps.

The goblin's brandished their weapons and drooled upon the ground, shrieking. Merry ran into his back making Legolas stubble forward slightly. The nearest goblin to him stepped from the circle but Legolas' pointed arrow made him halt and crawl back into his companions, waiting.

Gimli made a fruitless, "Yeah!" Beside him. Like his small bellow could tarnish the dinner plans of these creatures. Legolas rolled his eyes and continued moving his bow, hoping onme would step forward so he could greet it properly.

Suddenly, silence fell. It was eerie. Legolas couldn't understand why the goblins had stopped crying until a loud, rumbling, guttural snort filled the chamber from some hidden place far behind them. Legolas heart clenched and his stomach turned. He'd never heard that sound but, he was sure what it was. Not far away, Gandalf turned sharply and looked through the darkness for the noise.

The goblins all shrieked and chattered amongst themselves, turning as well. A light was growing at the far end of the passage, red, orange and flickering; it began to grow…fire. It was coming towards them fast as was the intensifying smell of burnt hair. The goblins began to shriek and run, tripping and trampling over each other in their haste. Legolas had never seen anything move as quickly as they did now. But he desperately hoped they'd be able to outmatch it.

Gimli, who hadn't noticed anything, not that that was surprising, laughed cheerful and victoriously. Legolas wanted to grab his hair and pull him around to look at the light crawling towards them but couldn't. With his hand still gripped tightly on his bow, he turned to watch the light with Gandalf. Growls filled his ears from the distant beast and he hoped his worst fears were not about to come true. Lowering his bow, he waited for confirmation.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked in a growling voice, as though this new magic was Gandalf's doing. Legolas didn't look at the old man, taking his silence for thought or worry, he knew not which. All he knew was that he stood, mesmerized and afraid at the sight of the flickering light seeping in through the pillars on the right, and shimmering off the wall on the left. It was torture to watch, but he couldn't turn away. Eyes wide, he hoped it wasn't his fear.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said quietly. Legolas felt any color in his cheeks drain. A demon, one of the only things his people feared above all else. Legolas cringed inwardly and cursed Gandalf. He was with Boromir, it was all his fault! To hell with that, everyone but himself were to blame. Not able to rationalize his thoughts, he dimly heard Gandalf say, "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Legolas took off, as fast as his feet could carry him and came into a large chamber room full of orange light and stone stairways behind Boromir. When he sped around the corner her saw Boromir on the edge, teetering on the brink of falling into the vast spaced below. Cursing humans and their clumsy feet, he raced down the steps and grabbed Boromir with one hand, hoping he didn't drop his bow which was still in his other hand's tight grip. The two fell back against the stairs, Legolas cursing in elvish as Boromir's heavy, armored weight drove him into the steps.

Boromir got up as fast as he could and Legolas was helped up unnecessarily but Sam, who always seemed eager to help. Behind them, Aragorn was with Gandalf on the stairs. The old man was leaning against the wall; looking older then Legolas had ever seen him. Having known Gandalf almost his whole life, Legolas felt a string of dread at seeing the man so frail and old looking. Pushing it from his mind was the shock when Gandalf threw Aragorn away from him with a yelled, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

Confused, Legolas raced down the steps behind the rest of them, the growls of the Balrog in his ears. He was wondering who they would offer as a sacrifice to the creature if need came. Boromir or Gimli were his hope, though Merry and Pippin were a close second.

Leaping down from one stair way to the next, he landed a few steps below Aragorn who was in the lead. Ignoring his friend's blasted warnings and wishes for his safety, he ran ahead to the gap in the stairs they were coming to.

If anyone could make that jump, he could. Taking a second to plan his leap, he crouched, and flew. Turning, he called for Gandalf first, the Balrog braking into the chamber through the wall not to far from them. Gandalf had a flash of doubt in his eyes before he leapt, landing next to Legolas and grabbing the elf's arm for support. That was when the arrows began to fly.

Not believing this could get any worse, Legolas turned to see Goblins shooting at them from the ridges high above, in the dark. Stepping down a few steps, he took aim and began to fire, not caring where his arrows landed. Some hit the blasted creatures in the stomach, others in the neck.

His father's words suddenly came to him, so long ago he thought they had been hidden. _"If you're going to do something, Legolas, do it right. Aim to impress, aim to hurt…aim to kill." _

Anger boiled inside of him. His father! Taking aim, he let his arrow fly and imbedded it in the skull of the farthest goblin. The creature fell into the abyss with a shriek that sent his hair on end but he couldn't stop, he had to keep shooting.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped. Legolas turned just in time to catch them, least they fall over the side. This was getting hard, catching his companions and shooting at the goblins. To bad they weren't all good at archery, maybe they would stand more of a chance. Maybe it was his dread, maybe the weird power his people could tap into, but somewhere he knew one of them was going to die and he desperately hoped it wasn't someone he'd come to like.

Sam was thrown into Boromir's arms, which was good. This left Legolas free to continue shooting. Behind him, he heard the dwarf's complaints, but ignored them. It was, after all, normal.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He heard the stubborn creature say. Legolas couldn't believe it. There was no way the stumpy creature could make it. Turning, as arrows flew around them, Legolas watched the annoying creature's progress. Now this was entertainment, no matter what peril they were it.

Gimli leapt but wasn't close enough to land. Legolas leapt forward, for reasons he himself couldn't explain, and grabbed hold of Gimli's beard. Holding tightly, he tried to pull him up but the rock beneath the dwarf was crumbling.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled. Legolas could have let go but something made him hold on. 'Not the beard, he says. Where else am I supposed to grab? Least he forget, he is half way over his death and I am the only one holding him on this side of life…ungrateful little…"

Cursing, Legolas gave an almightily pull and Gimli was wrenched onto the stairs and Aragorn began to shoot at the goblins. About time, too."

Suddenly, the stairs where Aragorn and Frodo waited to cross gave way and fell. Legolas' heart stopped, his legs numb as he watched Aragorn throw Frodo farther up and grab onto the very edge of his steps. Years of fun flashed through his mind, just him and the ranger but they were overshadowed by and strange sense of grief, though Aragorn was still alive. What if he fell?

Finally, Aragorn managed to pull himself up. Legolas felt his heart ease but it was no where near satisfied. The Balrog was getting closer, his feeling of looming death was increasing, the goblins were still being little pigs and Aragorn and Frodo were trapped so far, there was more impossibility that they'd make a clean jump then there had been with Gimli. It was looking bleak.

The wall through which they had come was breaking, the Balrog was pounding through. Legolas saw the end and glanced to Gandalf in front of him for support. There was none to be had.

Suddenly, a large chunk of wall broke away and fell, smashing the staircase. Legolas cursed in elvish as the staircase where one of his best friend's stood, swayed..

Standing helplessly behind Gandalf, all he could do was wait and watch. Suddenly, Aragorn said, lean forward. Legolas knew instantly what he was thinking and pushed lightly past Gandalf, waiting. He trusted Aragorn, even if he was human and had got them into trouble on numerous occasions.

The rock was coming forward; Legolas opened his arms, waiting to grab Aragorn. "Come on!" Suddenly the broken staircase slammed into theirs, sending hard shutters through his feet. Legolas felt Aragorn slam into him and the two fell down a stair until the elf and man regained their balance. What was it with stairs, and human's running into him today?

"Are you alright?" Aragorn whispered. Legolas nodded with a whispered, "Yeah!" And the two set off again with the others, all together.

Fire leapt up in front of them, from a crack in the floor. Gandalf stopped off to the side of the Fellowship, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

Legolas ran on obediently, passing Gandalf. He didn't look back until he heard a large whaling growl and felt a rumble in the floor. There was Gandalf, alone before the fire, watching the Balrog. No stories he had ever heard came close to this, Massive, the beast's outline was rimmed in flame, hunched and menacing. Glowing coals for eyes shone brightly against its shadowy skin and it spit fire from a massive mouth, the flames spitting between two curving horns.

Legolas stopped, stunned. To think, one of his people was a Balrog slayer…and what was worse, Gandalf didn't seem like he was going to move. Legolas wanted to cry out a warning but it was drowned out by the Balrog's roar as it charged forward, melting the floor at it's feet. Gandalf turned and ran, finally, his actions dislodging Legolas' own sense of dread. Pushing Sam in front of him, and listening intently for Gandalf behind, he raced with the others for the bridge as the thumping steps of the Balrog advanced.

The bridge was narrow, but no trouble for him to cross. Legolas turned to look only when he heard Gandalf's voice, farther back on the bridge.

"You cannot pass." He yelled. Legolas turned next to Sam and was astonished to see Gandalf standing on the bridge still. The idiot! He thought he could take on a Balrog all by himself? He was a wizard, a wizard Legolas had known for a very long time! How could Gandalf do this? It was treachery!

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed. The Balrog raised itself onto it's hind legs and burst into a brighter flame, evidently just as shocked and angered as Legolas felt. Gandalf had to move, this was madness. If he thought he was being noble, he was wrong. The Fellowship needed him, he couldn't do this! How dare he do this?

Legolas was now the only one to hear him speak, his sharp hearing picking up Gandalf's low voice. "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff which glowed brightly, so bright Lwgolas nearly had to shield his eyes. "The dark fire will not avail you," He spoke louder now and finally yelled, "Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog had produced a fiery sword, which he brought down onto Gandalf's staff. Legolas flinched and looked away, the light of Gandalf burning into his closed lids. Miraculously, Gandalf was still alive when he opened his eyes again. Aragorn was beside him now, looking terrified and shocked at the scene before them.

The Balrog roared but Gandalf held his ground. "Go back to the shadow!" He growled. Aragorn leaned closer to Legolas and gripped the elf's sleeve but Legolas couldn't look away.

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge and the stone cracked. Now was the time to run, Gandalf, you noble idiot. Run and no one would think any less of you! The Balrog snapped his whip and still Gandalf stood. "You shall not pass!" He screamed, slamming his staff against the bridge. A bright flash of light shot out but the Balrog didn't relent.

Suddenly it advanced and the bridge broke, sending the wretched creature plummeting into the darkness. Gandalf turned but suddenly, the fiery whip wrapped itself around the wizard's ankle. It pulled him over the edge and let go, just as he was about to go over. Holding on with the tips of his fingers he looked up at them all.

His eyes stopped on every one of them, fear in his face until they rested on Frodo. Suddenly, he looked determined. Frodo ran forward but was grabbed by Boromir, the poor Hobbit screaming for the wizard.

"Fly, you fools." He said, and let go. With Frodo's shrill scream ringing in his ears, Legolas noticed the goblins had resumed their shooting. Raising his bow numbly, he shot back, a strange weight in his chest. Boromir called for Aragorn and still, Legolas couldn't move. Something inside him, however, made him rip his eyes from the place where one of his oldest friends had disappeared, and run, briefly grabbing Aragorn's arm as he passed.

Gandalf was gone and, as the sunlight shinning through the crevice opened up to a wide, rock field, he finally let himself feel it. The bright blue sky mocked him. Gandalf was gone.

**Due to popular demand, I've decided to ignore the 'no author responses' rule and do it anyway, so, here it is!**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: **

Rebell: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I had so many computer troubles.

Faerlas: You concinced me, so I decided to continue with the responses. Thank you for the information and I hope you liked this chapter.

morph: Thanks.

KerowynGreenleaf: Yeah, but I skipped out on the rule. Oh well. LOL. Thanks for the review.

AND TO ANYONE WHO I MAY HAVE MISSED OR JUST AREN'T REVIEWING, THANK YOU!


	8. Grief

In this next chapter, I am going by Orlando Bloom's commentary as to what exactly Legolas was experiencing after Gandalf's death. It was interesting, and I thought I could weave it in somehow. Thank you.

**Active Mind of a Quiet Elf**

**Chapter 8**

**Grief**

Sam fell, his face in his hands, tears making paths through the grim clinging to his round and usually rosy cheeks. They were pale now, and haunted. Legolas turned away, only to find more grief…for that could be the only word. Gimli was screaming, held tight against Boromir as he tried to get back to the cave. Legolas could barely hear what he said, his gruff voice choked by unshed tears. Boromir simply held him. Pipin was laying down, sobbing as Merry held him close, staring off into the abyss that only he could see.

Legolas walked over the uneven ground, stepping lightly and carefully through the tear filled masses, trying to fathom what he was seeing and feeling. It was a new sensation, so foreign and pervading that it filled every sense he had until the thoughts jumbled and spilled over like water from a broken jug.

Legolas had seen everything, witnessed so many horrible things and yet this was something new. He couldn't put into words the mass of invisible pain pinching every inch of his body. The shock, the numbness. Over and over he tried to tell himself that Gandalf was gone, that he was no longer there, that he was dead and yet his brain wouldn't soak in the fact. A wall had been erected inside his head, one Gandalf's demise would not be able to jump or get around.

Everyone around him was crying, which confused him. He felt no need to cry, it was something he just…he…Legolas looked to Aragorn for help but the man was standing there, watching those around him as well. He was no help. He had seen death, seen what it had done. Gandalf was gone, he was dead and he was never coming back. That was impossible. Gandalf had always come, with words of wisdom and a smile and now…how? He'd been with them a few minutes ago. He had been standing there! How could he not be coming back?

Confusion stole over the Elf again and strange thoughts came to him, one of which was the thought that he was incredibly sheltered.

"Legolas." Aragorn called. Legolas was so busy consumed in this new feeling of overwhelming, world crushing emotion that he couldn't bring himself to look up. "Get them up."

Get them up? Was Aragorn crazy? Couldn't he feel the gravity beneath him? The sudden tilting pull of the world as it tried to swallow all whole? The gapping chasm between Legolas and the world, so mockingly bright and cheery?

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir pleaded, his voice strained. Legolas watched the Hobbits and suddenly imagined them getting smaller, shrinking in on themselves as he himself must, even now, be shrinking. The feeling scared him and brought with it a pang of other unpleasant sensations, like a swoop in his stomach when he thought of Gandalf. The raw clench of muscles in his body as he pictured that old face. It was like ripping open a fresh wound and making it bleed all the worse.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn reasoned. He cleaned off his blade and Legolas' eyes caught on the steel. With that glint he moved, one pain filled step and then another, towards Merry and Pippin. "We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Legolas took hold on Merry's cold hand and squeezed it, mesmerized by the soft cold skin beneath his hand. "On your feet Sam." Aragorn drug Sam to his feet and then turned, looking for the last of their party. "Frodo?" The Hobbit was moving away. Legolas pulled Merry up and then gripped Pippin beneath the arms. With one strong swing, the little creature was on his feet, swaying. His eyes were pouched and red, his nose running. There were rivers down his face and with a fair hand, Legolas wiped them away. "Frodo!"

Aragorn's call made Legolas turn, still in a daze. The Hobbit was far off down the rocks, moving slowly and hunched. The gravity seemed the most on him, it's pull so strong he could barely move his feet. The look he gave Aragorn as he turned made Legolas' skin grow cold and all welled up thoughts erased into one, strong blast of wind that knocked his breath away. The haunted, deadened look so many old souls carry marred the young features and a lone tear slipped down a dirty cheek.

They walked on again, passing steep, cracked rocks and yellow grass hills. Legolas walked slowly, keeping pace with Sam's dragging, logged steps. Aragorn fell back, coming up beside him. He looked tired and older then Legolas had ever seen him.

"I don't understand." Legolas whispered, watching Sam's hunched shoulders. "It is…I just want to…" He struggled to find the words but it was impossible. Aragorn nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

"The feeling will never go away." He whispered back, his voice choked slightly. Legolas felt his heart skip. Never? "It will ease."

"I don't want it to ease." Legolas answered. Suddenly the world seemed different, smaller, more wondrous. Gandalf would have loved to see some of these rock formations, if he hadn't already. "I want it to go away."

"We will be in Lothlorien soon." He whispered back, his face soft. Legolas nodded and watched the glistening, shallow water nearby. Aragorn ran ahead, splashing through the glistening water until he stopped on a small ridge. Legolas saw his shoulders visibly relax. Lothlorien was over there, so close yet…

**Actual Orlando Bloom Quote:**

"I remember I was saying to Pete, for the first time Legolas witness's death, or what death does to the beings around him. He doesn't understand that, it's not part of his comprehension. He's an elf, elves don't die, their immortal. And so he sort of…I wanted to try and portray in that…that moment this kind of utter confusion and bewilderment at Gandalf not being with us and where could he have gone? This is what death means. You know?"


End file.
